The Armor Note
by CosmicStoryTeller
Summary: A love letter accidentally sent to Natsu? Erza has sercert crush? Not good with summaries.
1. Armor For Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tale!

"Come on Cana, just give Grey the love letter." Mirajane said.

"I don't know Mira, what If he doesn't like love letters?" Cana replied worried.

"You two have been secretly dating for 3 months! I'm sure he'll love it, it's a good thing you told me about it, you would have left this romantic idea!" Mirajane said excited.

"Hmm, ok Mira, ill give it to him." Cana replied.

"Hold up miss, I gotta read over this to make sure you didn't mess up!" Mirajane said.

Cana handed her the letter, and Mira read it.

_You have a warm heart, your fire is so sexy that I'm surprised I got you before anyone else has. I've loved you for 3 months and longer before that actually. The armor I wear is strong when I'm around you, I can't help but blush for your burning passion. And you protect everyone here because we are family, but me and you are more then family, I've known this for months now. Tomorrow night I want you all for my self. My room, 8:00 pm_, _from your local teammate.__*wink*._

"Ooo Cana, your so aggressive. And what does that armor mean?" Mira said laughing. Cana blushed,

"When Grey asked me out, he said I have strong armor, which makes me a strong women" Cana said smiling, "well Im gonna deliver this to his front door."

"Why do i gotta be roommates with a stripper?!" Natsu said angrily.

"Your telling me pineapple head!" Grey responded with a comeback.

"That's it!" Natsu said getting up and sucker punching Grey out the window.

"Ima take a walk." Natsu said annoyed. He opened the door to find a note. It said _Read._ Natsu picked up and read, he was shocked. Only one person could have wrote this. _My Armor is stronger around you _and my_ local teammate? _It has to be Erza! Erza is in love with me? For months?! What do I do...

Erza woke up from her afternoon nap, She got outta bed and read a book for a little that she got her armor on and got ready and headed out to the guild. Natsu also went to the guild. Natsu was on Mira's counter,

"Hm? What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked.

"O nothing, just thinking on some stuff." Natsu responded. Erza sat next to Natsu and ordered a cheesecake. Natsu blushed.

"O-O i never saw y-you there Erza." Natsu said.

"Hm? Have been getting enough sleep Natsu?" Erza replied.

"I got your note this mourning.." Natsu said.

"What note?" Erza asked.

"Huh? This one" Natsu replied.

Cana on the other side gasp and grabbed the note, Natsu and Erza looked at her confused.

"It's mine.. It was for Grey.." Cana said shyly.

"WHAAT YOU AND GREY ARE LOVERS?" Natsu blabbed out for the whole guild to hear while Erza looked puzzled.

Cana turn straight red and said "Natsu shhhhh!"

The whole guild looked at Cana.

Then Grey walked in, "Hot head, I'm a get you back for that sucker punch!"

Everyone looked at Grey puzzled as well.

"What?" Grey asked.

"Well it seems like our little ice Mage got himself a girl friend!" Some one in the crowd said. And everyone laughed and returned to what they where doing.

Grey walked to Cana, "What happened?" Grey asked, Cana looked over to Erza and Natsu.

"What-how-what the?" Grey said.

"This is your fault.. You made me think Erza was in love with me!" Natsu replied.

"What!?" Erza squealed.

"Ok where sorry we confused you guys" Cana said apologizing.

"At least we don't gotta keep it secret now" Grey said with a smilie.

A/N still new at this and trying to get better, so don't bash me :|


	2. Letter or Sercert Revealer?

Part 2: A Letter or A Miracle Worker.

"Mira.. Can I talk to you about.. Female to Female." Signed Erza.

"Yes? What is it Erza, are you okay?" Asked Mira.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine.. It's just. That letter.. Between Grey and Cana yesterday.." Said Erza struggling to spit it out.

"What about it?" Asked Mirajane.

"It was right.. If I'd write a letter to Natsu expressing all my feelings.. It'd be that letter.." Replied Erza sighing

"Whoa.. Erza, are you.. Are you In love with Natsu Dragnell?" Asked Mirajane in

shocked.

"Keep it down would you? I don't want any body knowing.. Yet." Erza said.

"Well how long have you been.. Interested" Mira asked.

"Since we where kids.. I've always thought he was cute you know.." Erza said making her blush more then Mirajane seen anyone blush, and the fact that award was given to Erza Scarlet?! Natsu and Happy came through the front door, it was time for Him and Grey's daily fight, but he's on a date with Cana. Natsu is pretty bored. He sat at the bar next to Erza. Mira gave Erza a "You gotta tell him! He's right there!" Look. Erza traded with her a "you even mention it, I'll kill you." Look. Natsu was confused at the looks they where giving each other. "Hey Mira, are you and Erza back at fighting each other!?" Asked Natsu. "No Natsu we've just been discussing.. Childhood memories." Mira responded. "I love childhood stories! Can you tell me?" Begged Natsu, "No Natsu, we can't.." Replied Erza. "Are you guys lieing to me about the Childhood thing, you guys where talking about a note weren't you! Look Erza I'm sorry, it just sounded like you. Like the 'You make my armor Stronger' and everything." Replied Natsu making Erza go bright red,

"So.. Would you have done it?" Asked Mirajane.

"Done what?" Replied a confused Natsu.

"Meet Erza the night, for a.. A little fun time, you know." Mira said. This cause Erza to spit out her cake a blush very hard and glared at Mirajane.

"MIRA" cried Erza "That was completely uncalled for! Why would you-"

"Sure" answered Natsu.

Erza looked at Natsu, "What?" She said puzzled.

"I said sure. I'd fight you for that night! I don't know why the secret, everyone knows I've been trying to fight you for years. Natsu said with a goofy smilie.

"No.. The letter meant sex Natsu." Explained Mirajane.

"What's sex?" Asked A confused Natsu. Erza buried her face in embarrassment.

"Sex is when two people interact with each other and it's done when you two are together, touching.. Naked-" said Mira before getting cut off by Erza.

"Ok, that's enough." Erza said.

"Well I have seen Erza naked before, I've never 'touch' through.. Don't see the difference really." Natsu replied.

" You have?.." Mira said before giving Erza the "you dirty dog" look.

"Sorry I got to leave, me and happy got A job to do!" Natsu said.

"It was only 4 times.." Erza said trying to explain herself.


	3. 8:00 Tomorrow Convo

"So what are we gonna do about this Erza?" Asked Mira sounding almost excited about just this convo.

Erza just swallowed the last piece of her cake and wiped her mouth with a towel. "There's nothing to do about 'this' Mira, there is no 'this'. Explained Erza.

Mira on the other side of counter gave our scarlet haired knight a look. "Erza, you let Natsu see you naked 5 times, and I saw how you gave Natsu that look at the whole note ordeal, it was a look of... passion." Responded Mira with her hands on her heart and looking up to the roof.

"Was it that obvious?!" Whispered Erza in a panicked voice. Blushing rapidly.

"Erza calm down, I never even payed attention to you, I was enjoying the love Grey and Cana have for each other, but now I do know you had passion in your eyes at that moment." Laughed Mirajane

Erza growled then sighed in defeat.

Natsu opened the doors and shouted to the guild, "I have returned everyone!"

"Erza I got an idea, you go over to that table, I'm gonna interrogate Natsu and-" Mira was explaining in till Erza interrupted.

"NO, you will not do any of the such!" Cried out Erza in defense. Everyone in the guild looked at the Titania from that loud response.

Erza leaned in to Mira ear and whispered, "It's embarrassing."

"HEY NATSU GET OVER HERE!" Screamed out Mira to get our dragon slayer's attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Mira what's up?" Natsu said in a goofy smilie that made Erza blush only a little so she hid her face in the new cake Mira brought her.

"Natsu about yesterday's conversation..." Continued Mira to Natsu.

'What? Didn't she say she'll do it when I'm not here!' Erza said to herself in her thoughts.

"Yesterday's conversation? What about it?" Questioned Nastu.

"So you never gave us a clear answer, would you have sex with Erza?" Mira asked not seeing how straight up her question was.

"MIRA, you could have eased your way to the point by NOOO you had to just skip there huh!?" Erza said furious with a clear blush.

"What does sex do anyways?" A puzzled Natsu asked.

"Well.. That's a good question, it brings babies.. Uh, it makes you feel good If you do it right." Mira said explaining it to Natsu.

Erza was completely embarrassed, "Ok this is ridiculous!"

"Babies? You mean a family?! Why not." Natsu said excited imagining tiny Natsu's in his head. "Show me how to do Sex." Commanded Natsu in a voice Napoleon would say to his troups.

"Wait wha-" Erza tryed to respond.

"Well Natsu I can't give you 'sex lessons' but tomorrow night 8:00 meet Erza at her house and you'll know what to do. O and come alone." Laughed Mira at her success.

"WHAT?! NO I REFUS-" Erza said before being cutting off a 2nd time while blushing as strong as a strawberry.

"Ok! I hope your sex puts up a strong battle Erza, cause I'm a give it all I got." Said Natsu, then he left the guild to rest for tomorrow night.

Erza blushed seemed to get even redder, "Mira your plan is terrible he thinks we are gonna fight!" Cried out a offensive Erza, "Im just gonna fight him and get it over with."

"Erza that's ridiculous he's expecting a baby you know." Responded Mira.

The two S-Class mages didn't realize a blond female right behind the bar, a blond whose name is Lucy Heartifilla. She was sitting there dumbfounded in till she decided to keep this to herself and do a little investigating of her own.

Erza left the guild and needed to sleep on this whole deal, she was frustrated and kinda.. felt happy with Mira did back there.

"Hey Erza, what's up?" Asked Lucy.

"Huh? Lucy, you should be at bed, we have a mission tomorrow." Said Erza in her regular demanding voice.

"A mission tomorrow? I never heard about this?" Responded Lucy catching up with Erza.

"Well, we are going to, I need to get some stress off on some dark Mages." Erza explained.

"Man, I hope it's not 8:00 tomorrow." Lucy said in her fake disappointed voice.

"Um, it's not, why would you say that?" Erza said getting a little worried.

"Just a little date, It's suppose to be secret but I couldn't keep any romantic secrets from you Erza." Smiled Lucy, "Well I better be off now cya Erza."

Lucy walked off to her house and Erza stayed there dumbfounded. Wondering if she knows anything or just a random obstacle trying to throw her off.

Then Erza said to herself, "Yea.. See ya Lucy"


	4. Natsu, You Did A Very Bad Thing!

Natsu was walking down the streets of Fairy Tale in till he ran into his rival Grey and his long time friend Cana, they where on a date.

"Natsu! Hey Natsu, how are you?" Cana waved out to Natsu with a very happy aditude.

Grey heard the name Natsu and smiled even more then he already was. "Hey Natsu care for a drink with us?"

"Sorry Grey, I can't right now, I gotta get ready to sex with Erza." Replied Natsu while he continued down the streets of Fairy Tale.

Cana and Grey looked at each other. "Did he just say.. What I think he said?" Grey asked.

"I don't think so, maybe he meant leant.. Like leant with Erza to children our something.." Cana replied.

Natsu kept walking down the street whistling to himself, then Lucy spotted Natsu. Time to do some investigating.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Said Lucy walking up to Natsu.

"Huh? Oh hey Lucy, you need anything?" Responded Natsu.

"Uh, yea. Do you got any plans 8:00 Tonight?" Asked Lucy ready to get her interrogation on.

"Actually yea, exactly at 8, why?" Asked Natsu.

"Oh, what are you doing? Writing a book? Hanging out with Happy, or.. A date?" A curious Lucy asked.

"Me and Erza are going to Sex." Responded Natsu with no face expression.

Lucy went wide eyed and thought this was going to be hard, then she said, "Natsu, me, you and Erza need to talk."

"Are you going to sex with us to? I'm warning you, I'm gonna beat you and Erza!" Cried out Natsu with huge courage.

Lucy blushed red as a tomatoes then slapped Natsu in the back of the head with all her might, then shouted, "PERVERT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MIRA!" Erza shouted, Erza and Mirajane was prepping at Mira's house. "this is never going to work! I'm just going to fight him and move on with my life! Damn it, I hate that stupid 'Armor Note' what kind of name is Armor Note anyways!" Growled Erza.

"Come on Erza, don't blame the Note, it's not its fault, and no one never even said the name of the note. How'd you even know?" Asked Mira.

Erza looked down for a second then back up, "Your right Mira it's not the 'Armor Note's' fault, it's both of your's fault! And I saw the name when Natsu was holding it." Responded Erza.

"Look Erza, your mad, just calm down..." Said Mira, who was about to say another word in till someone at the door started knocking.

"Lucy! Hey what do you need?" Asked Mira.

"Is Erza here, she wasn't at her house." Responded Lucy with Natsy right next to her, looking pretty bored.

"Oh, yea she is. Erza! Lucy is here for you!" Shouted Mira to get Erza's attention.

It toke a few seconds, but Erza appeared next to Mira at the door. Erza then said, "Yea?"

"So what's with this whole thing about you and Natsu having sex?" Responded Lucy.

Erza and Mira were standing there, then they looked at each other with a face saying, 'What did Natsu do!?'


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

"Umm, um, umm." Where the only words that could fly out of Erza's mouth before she panicked completely and shut the door In Lucy and Natsu's face.

"Erza why'd you do that!?"Cried out Mirajane who was trying to reach for the door to reopen it.

Erza jumped in front of the door, "No no, you can't open this door!"

"Erza, what about Natsu?..." Mirajane asked.

"uh, we grab him, I beat him up, he thinks we had sex, I tell him sex is very secret, so don't tell. We toss him out there and tell Lucy it was a misunderstanding." explained Erza.

"that'll never work.. look just let me do the talking and you wait in the living room, ok?" Mirajane said, reaching for the doorknob.

Erza sighed and nodded and then walked off to the living room, and Mirajane re opened the door.

"Lucy.." Mirajane was thinking at what to say.

"Look Mirajane, it's ok, just tell Natsu not to tell anyone, and ill forget about this whole thing. Although when everything goes... down, you have to ask Erza to tell me the details." Lucy said, handing over Natsu as if he was a caught criminal. Lucy was smart, her investigation was far from over, she needed to find out just a little more, so turning Natsu in will make Erza and Mirajane trust her about this whole thing and she couldn't have Natsu blabbing about it, Erza is her friend, and she doesn't want Natsu's harmless thinking ruin what Erza wants, and that obviously this to be a secret.

"Oh.. thanks Lucy.. have good day." Mirajane said while retrieving Natsu.

Lucy smiled and headed off, waving good bye.

Mirajane escorted Natsu to the living room where Erza was.

"Hey Mira what's going on?" asked an confuse Natsu.

Mirajane smiled and said, "Oh, nothing to worry about."

Natsu was now at the living room.

And then the Mirajane who was smiling at him had a scary look, so did Erza. Natsu was almost ready to piss himself at the terrifying look Erza and Mirajane was giving him, it was more horrible then when they where kids.

The glared at Natsu and both coldly said, "Natsu... how many did you tell."


	6. It's A Secret

Natsu was confused, "What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

Mirajane glared over Natsu, "How many did you tell about you and Erza having sex tonight."

Erza blushed, "Who said we were going to have sex?! I didn't even agree to this!"

Natsu answered; "Oh, just Lucy."

"Natsu you have to keep this an secret, ok?" Mirajane said.

Natsu smiled, "Oh, ok, I'll keep it an secret."

"Ok then Natsu, you can leave. But if we see you back here again... you regret it." Said Mirajane nicely ending with an growl.

Natsu nodded nervously.

Erza sighed, "Im not doing it Mirajane.."

"No, no, there's no need if you don't want to. Hey Natsu, how about an simple date with Erza?" laughed Mirajane.

'Hmm, an date sounds rather nice..' Erza said to herself.

Natsu gave both Mirajane and Erza an warming smile, "Ya, why not. I've been on one before."

"Before?!" Mirajane and Erza said, confused.

"Ya, with Juvia. She said something about since Grey got up with Cana, I've been looking rather cute or something. I didn't really listen." replied Natsu.

"How long ago was this?..." asked Mirajane.

Natsu put his finger on his chin trying to remember, "Uh, I week ago I think."

Erza clutch her fist, "Natsu... do you still talk to her?.." she asked coldly.

"Ya, she still flirts with me daily I guess." responded Natsu.

Erza frowned, "Oh, look at the time. We should be at the guild by now.."

"Uh, Erza. We don't have to go to the guild right now..." said Mirajane, worried for her blued haired friend Juvia.

"No..." Erza then glared darkly at Mirajane, "It's about time to go."

Mirajane sighed, "Lets go Natsu.."

Natsu smiled and nodded as he followed Erza towards the door. Erza stopped in her pace as if she was waiting for something; Natsu rose an eyebrow. "Erza? What's the hold up."

Erza then turned her deadly glare at Natsu, "Aren't you gonna open the door for us?"

"Huh?" asked Natsu, confused.

Mirajane giggled to herself, "Silly, your suppose to open the door for ladies. It's what gentlemen do."

"Oh, ok then." Natsu went to the door and opened the door, then went back behind Erza.

Erza glare even deadlier at Natsu, "Hold it open." she demanded coldly.

"Oh, sorry." laughed Natsu; he held the door open for Mirajane and Erza.

Mirajane laughed to herself, 'I'm sure Juvia will be alright... Erza wouldn't do anything to destructive...'


	7. Red Vs Blue

Juvia was relaxing at the Guild. At first she was only hitting on Natsu to make Grey jealous; but after their date and the great time she had, she's gotten to know Natsu better. And had grown quite fond of him and her as more then friends.

Juvia didn't realize she was blushing at the thought of her and Natsu getting going on more dates, then getting married.

Erza marched into the guild followed by Natsu and Mirajane.

Juvia looked over and saw Natsu, "Hey Natsu! Over here!" she cheered, gathering Natsu's attention.

Natsu noticed her and smiled, but before he could walk right over to Juvia. Erza grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bar of Fairy Tail.

Juvia frowned at this action, and charged over there.

"Oh, I couldn't help but notice how you've got an leash on you; not even letting you do what _you _want. It even stopped you from coming and enjoying you time... with me." said Juvia in an jealous tone.

Erza frowned at the fact that she replied her as an leash. The red and blued haired girls locked devastating looks.

"Hey Natsu, how about we go on an mission." Erza growled towards Juvia. "Sorry Juvia, I'm afraid you can't tag along; cause last time I remembered Team Erza doesn't have _you _in it's roster." Erza pointed out, while pulling Natsu a bit closer to her.

"Uh, sure Erza, ill go on an mission with you I guess. Your kind of holding me pretty tight..." pointed out Natsu, who was starting to lose sense in his arm.

Erza loosen her grip while blushing a bit, but it went away quickly as she was still locking eyes with Juvia.

Juvia frowned, "I'm sure _Natsu, _wouldn't mind me tagging along and besides last time _I _remembered, it was Team Natsu." she spat, "Anyways Erza, don't _you _have some cheesecake to be stuffing down your face? Me and Natsu are on an diet, we don't wanna get _fat _from all those cakes you eat." she smirked while pulling Natsu closer to her.

Erza growled viciously and their locked glare became more intense by the second.

"Uh, sure you can tag along. And I don't remember being on an diet, but you have my full support if you are! I don't see the point in a diet through, you seem fine to me." said Natsu, not realizing the situation.

"You hear that Erza? Thats what you get from not eating cakes." Juvia said while blushing.

Erza felt like punching her to the next dimension, but some sort if self control was stopping her. Every fiber in her skin was urging her to lay an beat down on Juvia through.

"Huh? Erza doesn't need to go on an diet either, I'm sure no matter how many cakes she eats, she'll still be slim as an board." Natsu said with an goofy smile.

Erza smirked at Juvia in response, trying to hide any proof of an blush.

"Well then, lucky for you two, we already have an job." Juvia said while pulling out an poster.

The poster said;

_Wanted DEAD or Alive: _

_Timothy J. Dickson _

_Wanted For Murder, Arson, Dark Guild Involvement, and Treason. _

Erza smirked as she snatched the poster away from her hand and said, "You sure you wanna tag along? Me and Natsu could beat this guy in a matter of seconds."

Juvia frowned as she snatched the poster away from Erza, back into her grasp. "I should be asking you the same thing."


	8. The Bounty

'Stupid Note!' Thoughts

"Stupid Note!" Talking

Lucy just came out of the shower with an bath robe covering her up, she was glad that she decided to get the new shampoo from the store; it worked perfectly.

'Ah, that felt good.' Lucy was relieved in till she saw mail that slid threw her front door.

Lucy looked over at the mail, and she couldn't help but notice the special designs on it. Lucy's eyes widen and she became extremely serious. Lucy glared over at the mail. 'No... it can't be... it's not that time is it?... Please Kami don't let it be what I think it is..'

Lucy slowly walked over to the mail, while praying to herself that's its not what she thought towards the mail in front of the door.

Lucy reached down and picked up the envelope; she held it up to her face and was struggling at opening it, sweat was flying down her face.

Lucy finally gained the courage to open it, and regretted it.

'NO!... It's time to pay my rent...' she sighed.

Lucy placed the mail down on a table, and went to her clothing closet. She quickly got dressed, she picked up her rent notice and toke an last look at it. (70,000 Jewels)

'Alright, guess its time for another job. Im sure that Natsu, Erza or Grey will pitch in!" Lucy smiled widely.

But the blonde was disappointed when she arrived at the guild, "What do you mean Erza and Natsu already went for an job?!" Asked Lucy to Gajeel.

The metal dragon slayer rose his hands, "Calm down will ya. There's nothing you can do now." he said in an relaxed tone.

Lucy placed an finger on her chin, "I guess." Lucy then turned her attention to Grey.

"Hey Grey, wanna do an job?" Lucy cheered.

Grey looked at Lucy, "Sorry Lucy, can't. Me and Cana already got an job. We're leaving in 20 minutes." exclaimed Grey.

Lucy had an disappointment look in her eyes, 'Hm, I wonder what Erza and Natsu could be up to right now..'

Natsu was in an extreme motion sick state. "Arghh... I hate..." Natsu toke an moment, "TRAINS!"

Natsu was next to Erza, and since Natsu was next to the window; he was leaning on it, Erza and Natsu joined by Juvia was on their way to Hargeon Town, where their Killer Dark Mage bounty was.

"O... poor Natsu, everything will be alright sweet heart.." Juvia exclaimed.

Erza smirked with an idea, "Natsu." she said.

Natsu looked towards Erza, giving her his full attention.

"Come here." she demanded.

"Ugh, your just gonna knock me out." Natsu struggled.

"No; unless you want me to." she said coldly.

Natsu sighed then leaned on Erza. Erza grabbed his head softly and guided it to her lap.

Natsu was then resting his head on Erza's legs; but the motion sickness was still erupting him. So then Erza stroke his salmon colored hair gently.

Natsu smiled and stopped groaning, "Ah... that feels nice Erza."

Erza looked down at Natsu enjoying her stroking then looked up at an frowning Juvia, and Erza smirked at her blues haired rival.

"Humph, I could do that..." explained Juvia while crossing her arms.

"So then; Why'd you decide to join us?" asked Erza, who knew exactly why; but wanted to hear her say she's jealous. Erza was still stroking Natsu's hair.

"Humph.. I just figured you two needed some help. This Tim guy seems pretty dangerous." explained Juvia while avoiding contact with her scarlet foe.

"Hn, or maybe it's just jealously." claimed Erza.

Juvia frowned then glared at Erza, and then the blue haired maiden and the scarlet knight locked eyes intensely.

Natsu wasn't completely listening, he was just focusing on Erza's relaxing strokes.

Lucy sighed in distraught, "Ah man, this is troubling... I guess I'm going solo." sighed Lucy.

Wendy heard this and smiled to herself at an chance to make a friend. She made her way towards Lucy and spoke shyly, "I couldn't help but notice your struggle Lucy, I'll be glad to help you on your job..."

Lucy payed her full attention to Wendy, "But what about Carla?"

"Oh, she got sick from eating some poisoned berries our last job, so I'm free." Wendy replied.

Lucy rose an eyebrow, 'I guess everyone is switched up from their teams lately.' Lucy then spoke "Alight then, lets team up." agreed Lucy.

Wendy gave Lucy an wide smile, "Alright then Lucy-Chan.. It's an honor to be working with you.." spoke Wendy.

Natsu, Erza and Juvia has just arrived off the train, Natsu was relieved that he got threw the motion sickness.

"Thanks Erza, that really helped me." said Natsu while giving Erza an wide smile. Erza couldn't have help but blush for an split second, but it went away quickly.

"There's no to thank me Natsu, anyone of your comrades would do it." Erza replied emotionless.

Natsu gave Erza a goofy smile and nodded at her.

"Ok then, lets go meet our client." exclaimed Juvia.

Lucy and Wendy picked an job about an uncharted crystal. That pays 850,000 jewels if completed, once Wendy and Lucy split this, it'll still pay for her rent for a very long time.

The crystal's name is the Excalibur; Wendy and Lucy's job was to find the Excalibur and destroy it, the last known location was in Hargeon Town.

The Excalibur will take control of an normal non-Mage and not even make him/her human. It'll make that person more powerful then any Mage that crosses it.

This is an B-Class job; but if anyone finds the Excalibur before the mages do, it'll instantly become an S-Class job. Makorov warned both Lucy and Wendy this and wanted to make certain that they are up for this bounty job that could turn into an onslaught in a snap of a finger. Lucy and Wendy was up for it.

The two women team where on their way to Hargeon Town.

But more disappointments was in order, as well because the girls where about to miss their train.

"Come on Lucy! We're gonna miss the train!" cried out Wendy while running towards her destination.

Lucy picked up her speed, but she wasn't much the Track And Field star.

Wendy and Lucy finally made it to the train, but to their luck the train was already heading off; and it would be impossible to get on it now, cause once those doors close, there's no getting back on.

"Ah man, we've missed our ride." sighed Wendy.

"So now what? The next train will be in 4 hours, and we have to meet our client in 2 hours!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Well, I never liked trains, lets go see if Happy is awake!" cheered Wendy.

Lucy rose a eyebrow, "Natsu never toke Happy with him?"

"Na, Juvia and Erza carried him off before he could even do anything." laughed Wendy.

"Alright then, but why do we need Happy?" asked Lucy.

Wendy placed an finger on her chin, "Well, we're gonna need the conversation while we're walking and the poor guy doesn't even know his best friend has been kidnapped."

Lucy thought for a second and then nodded at Wendy.

Erza, Natsu, as well Juvia was in front of an huge mansion; which tells the mages that he has the money to back up his 500,000 jewels bounty.

"Alright.. lets get this over with." commented Juvia.

Natsu rose his hand and ranged the doorbell. Almost instantly, two blonde maids opened the door. They were both twins with blue diamond eyes. Also they were very slim. They looked like they were in their 20s.

They both smiled wide at the sight of the mages, "You three must be the ones who is gonna stop that very mean man!"

Natsu gave both the twins an goofy smile and spoke, "Yep! That's us."

The twins giggled then moved aside for them to come in, "Come in, come in." the twins said.

The three mages from Fairy Tail made their way inside of the mansion, and saw a well dressed man that looked like he was in his 30s sitting down on an very fancy couch.

"Ok Aiko, Aika. You two may leave now." said the man to the twins. The twins nodded then left the room.

'This must be our client..' spoke Erza in her thoughts.

The man then looked at the mages and looked very serious; he was staring draggers into Natsu's and Juvia's souls, Althrough Erza wasn't very effective, but she toke an good note at his seriousness.

The man then had an very wide goofy smile, "Tha names John, John Shane. How y'all doing?!" John cheered. He then grabbed an cup of coffee and went to drink it; but it spilled on his nice Suit that could have cost a lot of Jewels. "Argh! Hot! Hot!" he cried out at the burning hot coffee going through his shirt to his skin.

Erza rose an eyebrow at his sudden personality change.

Juvia sighed to herself, 'This guy is an idiot..' she said to herself in disbelief.

John then noticed the Fairy Tail tattoos, "Oh, you three must be from Fairy Tail, how is old Makarov doing?"

'This idiot knows the Master?' Juvia said in her thoughts.

"He's doing fine Mr. Shane." replied Natsu with an wide smile.

"Good, good. So anyways, back to business." he exclaimed, "Aika, Aiko!"

The twins popped back up, "Yes master?"

He leaned into their ears looking kinda of embarrass; "Um... why are these people here?"

The twins sighed, "You called them up here remember." said Aiko.

"Yes, it was because of that bad man Timothy J. Dickson." continued Akia.

"Oh yes, Mr. Dickson." John grew serious. "I need him Dead or Alive; but since to you Fairy Tail wimps don't kill... bring him half dead." John growled with dark aura filling the room.

The mages except Erza gulped at the sound of this goofy man talking about death and him going 100% serious.

Juvia spoke up nervously, "Well.. do you mind telling us... about this Dickson?", it was obvious Juvia was scared of John at the moment.

John frowned and growled, "He... He... He stole one of my suits!"

The mages stared at John Shane for awhile with frustration at his personality.

'Yep it's an official... this guy is an idiot." Juvia sighed in her thoughts. "Is that it?.." growled Juvia while clutching her fist and entering an satanic state that sent chill through Natsu and little bit even Erza's spine.

The twins sighed, "Dickson has been abducting people and it's been heard harvesting them for more power; he's an extremely powerful and dangerous dark lord. If he continued to lurk around, who knows what could happen to such a beautiful town like Hargeon." Aiko explained.

The Mage team had their game face on; "Alright Mr. Shane, we will bring you 100% success on this job!"

"Good... very good.." said John darkly, "He was last seen near the port; I need you to go down their and see if you can find any leads on his next attack... once down, return to me with the news."

The mages nodded at John.

Lucy and Wendy where in front of Natsu's home.

"Well, Happy is in their somewhere..." Wendy exclaimed shyly.

"Are you suggesting we break into Natsu's home?" asked Lucy.

Wendy smiled nervously at Lucy, "Well how else are we gonna get Happy?"

"Uh, why not knock or ring am doorbell?! Or how bout not getting Happy in the first place? He is pretty annoying.." exclaimed Lucy while looking back at the times Happy has made fun of Lucy.

"Well... because Happy is an extremely heavy sleeper. Haven't you've wondered what's inside of Natsu house?... unless you don't.. which is completely fine..." shyly said Wendy.

'Well, I've always did wonder...' Lucy had her finger on her chin for an moment; "Ok then, lets go... break into Natsu's house." sighed Lucy. "It better be quick... we got only an few hours to get to Hargeon.." sighed Lucy.


End file.
